


Sounds of Silence

by UnknownFren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Period Cramps, Polyamory, Sweet, Threesome, home time, its raining, like a lot of cuddling, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFren/pseuds/UnknownFren
Summary: It had been a long week, the weather had been unforgivably cold. It was raining outside. Jenna was done with today. The chill nagged her bones, her feet wouldn’t warm up properly, and on top of it all, she had period cramps.sidenote: Josh just knows the right thing to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tschulifee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tschulifee/gifts).



> The attempt of speaking in honesty about topics like sex and periods. It is important to listen to your body, that's all i'm saying. 
> 
>  
> 
> I can't believe i missed my train stop, while writing this. So incredibly stupid. 
> 
>  
> 
> Writing process soundtrack: The White Birch; Lantern 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCfePJsWUEk

 

 

 

 

It had been a long week, the weather had been unforgivably cold. It was raining outside. Jenna was done with today. The chill nagged her bones, her feet wouldn’t warm up properly, and on top of it all, she had cramps. Normally her period was far less cruel, but this time it didn’t spare her at all.

 

She cuddled the heating pad. She wished for a cup of tea to magically appear in her hands, but nothing happened, who would have thought. Instead she could almost taste the silence surrounding her. It wasn’t the taste of lonely and fearsome silence, that could weigh you down up to the point of crushing you. It was the warm comfortable silence of home, with all its familiar noises. The rain on the window glass, the hiccups of the heater, the creaking of the wooden floor and lastly the soft sound of socked feet dragging over the carpet in the hallway.

 

One pair of feet? No, another one was following, barefoot, she guessed. She had left the boys upstairs a few hours ago, they needed the sleep, the tour had worn them out. Sometimes they needed to recharge at home. They would be back on the road in a few days and she was already missing the feeling of somebody being in the house. The presence of another person, of them specifically. The barefooted feet stopped for the kitchen. The socked pair shuffled into the living room. She already knew it was Tyler before he peeked around the corner.

 

 

Ty: _"Hey babe, tummy still bad?"_

 

 

He shuffled closer and plopped down next to her on the sofa. His hands immediately sneaking under her fluffy blanket. She felt his warm hands softly resting on her stomach, a little below her bellybutton. She sighed, it felt good, the heating pad couldn’t compete with natural body heat.

 

 

Jen: " _Hmhm, it’s not much better. But it’s alright. Did you sleep fine? I didn’t want to wake you two, you looked like you needed it."_

 

 

Tyler chuckled and leaned her head against er shoulder. He swung his legs on the couch and planted a little kiss on her arm.

 

 

Ty: " _Yeah, we did."_

 

For a while they just breathed together. Tyler rubbed small shallow circles in her skin. Her abdomen and lower back relaxed a little. For a second his breathing was so steady, she almost thought he had fallen back to sleep. But than he stirred and moved his head to look in the direction of the doorframe. Josh was standing there, smiling, holding a cup of tea in his hands. He came over to the couch and placed the mug in Jenna’s hands. His fingers brushed a little over her face and tugged a stray flick of hair behind her ear. He gave her a little soft kiss and sat down on the ground between them. His head rested on her leg. He looked up to her.

 

 

Josh: " _Need anything else Jen?"_

 

She smiled softly and shook her head.

 

Jen: " _That’s alright. Thanks for the tea."_

 

 

She carded her fingers through his soft locks. The new color was still, well, new. Meanwhile the old color was already forgotten. She couldn’t imagine him any different. Josh could change his appearance every other month, but that wouldn’t change the picture of him in her head. The bright yellow reminded Jenna of the early mid day sun on a sunny winter day. Her little sunshine.

 

He had closed his eyes, her hands absentmindedly ruffled his hair and massaged his scalp. It distracted her. Sometimes Josh reminded her of a kitten, if he started to purr out of nowhere she wouldn’t be surprised.

 

Tyler moved his legs, so Josh could lean against them. Jenna felt the head on her shoulder move and suddenly Tyler nibbled on the skin behind her ear. She giggled, she was always extra ticklish on her period, he knew that. Josh started stroking her leg. Jenna felt a bit overwhelmed. She usually liked the touches of two pair of hands, but today it was a little too much, too fast, her skin was oversensitive. Even the feeling of the fabric on skin was a bit irritating.

 

 

Jen: " _I… I’m… this is a little too much ok? Today is just, … I’m not feeling too well, and my skin is itchy. M’sorry."_

 

 

She felt bad, they had to leave in a few days and then they wouldn’t have the chance to be alone at home all three of them, for a while at least. Josh mumbled into her skin.

 

 

Josh: " _Don’t it’s alright. Don’t say sorry."_

 

 

Tyler put just a tiny bit of pressure on her tummy, for reassurance. She slumped back into the couch cushions. Tyler let a content grumble swing in the air. His legs embraced Josh even further, like he was afraid Josh would suddenly get up an leave and destroy this moment of peace. Josh patted his leg to calm him down.

 

 

Jen: " _How’s the tour going so far? You didn’t tell much yesterday."_

 

Ty: " _It’s beautiful, honestly, it gets better every time. I don’t know how, but it does."_

 

Josh hummed affirming.

 

Jen: " _I’m not at all surprised. You two amaze me every time i see you on stage. I feel, like i don’t tell you enough. But the energy you share is so unique, it just blows my mind. I’m really proud of you two."_

 

 

She saw Josh blushing and grinning between Tyler’s legs and felt Tyler’s cheek heat against her shoulder. Josh abruptly turned to hug Jenna’s and Tyler’s legs at the same time. She almost dropped her mug out of surprise. She set it down on the coffee table, for safety reasons and so she could pat Josh’s head.

 

 

Josh: " _I’m so glad to be right here in this moment. With the two of you. And I’m thankful you invited me into your house and your partnership."_

 

Jenna felt a lump in her throat, she wasn’t exactly emotional stable right now.

 

Jen: " _Anytime."_

 

Ty: " _Over and over again."_

 

She felt the heat from their bodies rise. It almost got unbearable, she needed air. She didn’t want to disrupt the moment, but her skin felt as it was melting. She carefully untangled from the boy’s embrace and removed the blanket from her lap.

 

Tyler and Josh still clung to each other, like they were breathing each other in. It was always like that. On tour they were constantly around each other, but at home they could really be with each other. It was just a different feeling. Like hotel beds. They are expensive and luxurious and comfy, but they can’t compete with your own bed at home. You just can’t imitate the smell and the feel of home. They needed this home time, as much as she did.

 

 

Jen: " _You know you two don’t need to hold back in front of me…"_

 

 

Tyler and Josh glanced up to her grinning face. Apparently they didn’t need much more encouragement. Tyler slid down to the ground so he was on Josh’s eye level immediately climbing in Josh’s lap and kissing him on the mouth, hard and heated. Josh grabbed his thighs and pulled him even closer. He moaned under Tyler’s attacks. Josh’s hands wandered to Tyler ass and squeezed hard. Jenna could only hear Tyler’s very vocal reaction, who himself buried his hands in Josh’s hair.

 

She let herself relax and watched them fondly, her boys. She couldn’t help the heat rising to her face and tummy. She pulled her tanktop up, so it only covered her chest. Her skin felt too hot and tight. Meanwhile Tyler’s hand had already found their way into Josh’s sweatpants, hurried and gentle at the same time. She could hear panting and moaning and clothes shuffling. Josh buried his head in Tyler’s shoulder. He was moaning loudly. His body suddenly tensed and he spilled all over Tyler's hands and his own shirt.

 

He almost looked a bit embarrassed, for finishing so quickly. Jenna didn’t want him to feel bad. She patted his neck and found him grinning up to her, a thankful look on his face. Tyler still in his lap, he leaned in her touch. Tyler followed, his lips attached to Josh’s collarbone. He was stroking himself agonizingly slow, pants pushed down as far as the seating position allowed it. He liked the privilege of not needing to rush himself when he was at home.

Jenna squeezed her legs together, needing a bit of friction. She couldn’t help but get turned on. Josh was still looking up to her.

 

 

Josh: " _Go on, touch yourself. It helps with your cramps."_

 

 

Jenna blushed. He read her thoughts so quickly, she hadn’t even processed them herself. She gave a tiny nod and her hands sneaked into her lounge pants. She played a little with her pubic hair. Then she let her hands wander lower. She already felt the sparks and shivers whirl around in her belly.

 

Tyler looked up, his face flushed. He watched her intensely, biting down on his lip, brows furrowed in concentration. He was still keeping the slow pace. Heavy pants falling from his mouth, one after another. Josh' left arm was still wound around Tyler's back. The other moved in her direction, but stopped right before her knee. He looked her in the eyes.

 

 

Josh _: "Can i? Or s'it still too sensitive?"_

 

 

His fingers softly touched her legs. She trembled, but it felt good, warm, rough familiar, the sensitivity only fueled the heat in her core. She gave a tiny nod. She needed to touch herself. Her fingers were rubbing circles into her clit. Josh’s hands travelled up and began squeezing and lightly scratching her skin.

 

 

Jen _: "Don’t stop, ok?"_

 

 

Josh smiled and went on teasing her. She was almost on the brink of exploding. Her period always made her hyper sensitive and therefore it never took long for the waves to come crashing down. She felt the familiar pulling in her pelvis and belly, the tingling of her nerves. Her hands moved faster. With a squeak she tumbled over the edge. The power of her orgasm took her by surprise. Her trembling legs were only grounded by Josh’s strong grip on her skin.

 

Tyler had been watching the whole time, his eyes drank up every small movement. Eventually he quickened his own path. His hands stroking his length, working a much faster rhythm, now. His eyes squeezed shut, a whimper escaped his lips. He came all over his hand and the mess that once was Josh’s shirt, whole body shuddering violently. He was breathing harshly, his hands were slowing down. He let his whole body weight slump into Josh’s chest and snuggled into the single-armed embrace.

 

Josh had been right her cramps were much better, at least for now. Jenna sighed contentedly. Her thumb rubbed over the soft hairs and skin of Josh’s arm, still laying in her lap. She felt the wetness in her pants, she would have to get up and change her maxi pad. But for now she just wanted to bask in the moment a little while longer. The three of them calming their heartbeats and slowing their breathing, the familiar sounds of silence.

 

 

 


End file.
